Sub Stained Pureness
by Neo Rulez
Summary: It was promise between two children. The promise was to get married. Yet did they really know commitment of marriage? No really. All they knew they love each. The elders liked this idea so they officially declared the cousin husband wife however one of cousin forgotten this promise and fell in love with other. What will the elders do?
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers I hope you like this story I recently created. This is an Neji x Hinata! Yes, yes, and yes I know their cousins but who cares if they are or not to be completely honest love is love!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Naruto nor the character all that belongs to its respective owners!

Before you even start to please read the following:

**Warnings:** Incest/Hentai

_**Italics:**_ thoughts, phone calls, radio channels, and past/nightmare/future scenes

**Bold: **text messages, TV channels, and voicemail

* * *

**Sub Stained Pureness**

**Chapter 1: The Promise**

_It was beautiful spring morning, the cherry blossoms where gracefully waltz down from their designated areas to the ground where it waited to wilted away due for not enough abused had been treated. Yet the flower continue to wit away while a little girl who has short purple hair to her neck surrounded by flowers, she had tears streaming from her eyes as she poked one flower with the touch of her fragile finger. _

_Her lavender eyes blur the 20/20 eye sight that she had possessed. _

_She'd failed trying to protect the tree from the three boys who earlier that day who had climbed the tree and snatched the flowers from the tree her mother had grown. The tree that was only memory of her mother who she dear to her that recently passed away due to an unknown illness. And to top it off her own father had even blamed her for loss of this tree. He didn't believe her truth or the betrothal among them that they made when she was about four years about keeping tree alive for memento of her mother. He never believed in her or seemed to care about his daughter wellbeing nor did he ever acknowledge her beliefs she had thought of. Ever since her mother died, he had changed, like there was no point of living anymore. _

_The only thing he ever seemed to care for would be her academics in school, the brutal trainings she forced to do to become leader of clan, and expectation from her father she had to live up to. She wanted her freedom yet she would never tell her father this._

_ Hinata Hyuga, was this girl's name, she only five years old, and yet she expected to do many things from the elders of her clan which she could not fulfill by herself. _

_Alone, outside the Hyuga girl tried to gather scattered piece of the flowers that been ripped apart but she couldn't put them back together since little by little they were swooped away by the wind. She chased after the flowers but it was hopeless since they were going in every direction, she was only one person, there wasn't no point of her trying to get the flowers since all seem lost. Instead of chasing after something that seem pointless she decided to sit down on the porch near the dojo where her father probably was in process training her younger sister, Hanabi, who probably was struggling right now. When her father comes out he wouldn't bother to even acknowledge her presence or greet her to that matter. He pretended like she wasn't there. _

_Hinata sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky that had puffy white clouds scattered all around the sky. She noticed one particular cloud was afar from the others clouds. This reminded the Hyuga of herself quite a lot. Frankly, Hinata was too shy to ever make any friends therefore she never had any friends over her house or invited her to play at park. Like always Hinata tried to socialize with others yet it seemed like nobody wanted to play with her. Like, she lived in different world then everyone else did. _

_Sure, her family was rich and she excel in every subject but that didn't mean anything. To her father or elders nor council members. She still labeled as a failure of Hyuga clan. _

_She tried to work hard on her clan duties to be acknowledge by her father yet she was always out beat by her cousin, Neji. __Unlike Hinata, Neji considered as a genius. Also, he competing against to the leader of the clan. Although, his chances were slim of being clan leader, he had potential that the elders wanted, and the council members were fond of him. Chances, were zero to none of him being clan leader yet that didn't stop him from trying to strive as leader. __Since Neji's dad, Hizashi, was youngest and Hinata's dad, Hiashi, was oldest she's the heir to clan. _

_Regardless if she lack leadership, it's her duty to be the leader even though she's lacking in one particular subject that a Hyuga should-be excel already. For instance, her combat skills aren't the finest skills she has. She's lacking psychically and mentally. In her mind she doesn't want to hurt her opponent, she's thinking of how her enemy will feel if they get hurt. Hinata always had a soft spot for the Hyuga's who lost combat practice, she would run out to the one who been strike down first then from her pocket she would take out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from their forehead. Usually, she would tell the defeated opponent that she will be right back since she's going to get a first aid kit to tend their wounds but they just grimaced at before saying, "There's no need Miss Hinata, you shouldn't worry about someone lower status like myself." Yet Hinata didn't listen to the wounded person she just went to fetch the first aid kit then would tend to their wounds. Afterwards, her father would scold her for helping someone lower than she was. One thing for sure is that Hiashi would never hit her not once nor twice. He would use his words to scold her. _

_Anyway, Hinata was sitting down waiting for her father to exit the dojo to tell him that she sorry about what happened to the tree since she never had the chance because he didn't want to her. Now, she had an opportunity to talk to him one on one. She bit her lip nervously as she fiddle with her fingers. It took about two more minutes until he came out with Hanabi by his side who he had told to leave so he could talk to his oldest child alone. Once Hanabi was out of sight he called Hinata over to him. __Hinata gulped before walking over to her father. _

_"We need to talk about something very important Hinata, follow me we are going to take a stroll through the woods." Hiashi said, not even bothering to look at his daughter as he start walking towards the woods._

_Hinata followed shortly behind her as she grip her corner of her shirt. _

_"Listen, I know becoming the heir of the clan is a heavy burden to carry on your shoulders but if you don't become the leader of this clan then either Hanabi or Neji would be taking your place instead however I certainly protest to have your cousin and sister take your place so as your father I'm taking certain measures making sure you become the heir since you are first offspring of main family branch so as far as I know you have no choice to that matter so you will be the leader of clan no matter what happens, understand?" Hiashi explained it quite thoroughly to Hinata so descriptive which meant she wouldn't a choice to that matter. _

_"I...I...understand Father..." Hinata replied, uncertainly whether or if she wanted to become the heir. She didn't look at her father instead it was floor that her eyes were glued on. _

_"Hinata if you truly understand please look at me when you speak." His voiced was stern when he said this. _

_"Father I understand." Hinata repeated, this time she looked up at her father. Yet the Hyuga girl looked at her father he knew she was hiding something._

_"Do you have something to say that I don't know?" Hiashi asked as he continued walking._

_Hinata bit her lower lip. "Father if you don't mind me saying this but I have no desires of becoming heir to the clan." Her words voiced the truth. _

_Once Hinata had said this, Hiashi eyebrows furrowed before he instantly slap her across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek since her pale complexion was so white that if she ever got hit her wounds would show. _

_"How dare you say such things, Hinata! You have no choice in this matter! You will become the leader of the clan regardless what you want. You will be the leader! You are my offspring of the main branch so you will do as I say whether if you like it!" Hiashi shouted angrily as he roughly grab Hinata's arm pulling on to it when he walked. _

_"Please Father try to understand! Father please―" Hinata pleaded for her father to let go of her arm but she got cut short._

_"Shut your pleading, Hinata!" Hiashi snapped before letting her arm free. _

_Hinata rubbed her arm tenderly as tears began to welled in her eyes._

_"Quit your pathetic crying!" His words were so harsh to her that Hinata felt like ice daggers were stabbing at her chest. She felt so much pain. How her father was talking to her only made it worse since every time he would yell at her more tears would escape. Hiashi couldn't stand seeing his daughter cry so he decided to leave Hinata so she continued to sob. _

_She couldn't believe he had left her, or to matter, he didn't seem to care if she crying or not. Using the sleeve of her kimono she wiped away her tears, she balled her fist before clenching it. Somehow when Hinata ever cried, her father would walk away not even bothering to comfort the young Hyuga instead he would call her "weak" and say, "You're a disgrace to the Hyuga clan, Hinata." Those words make her want to cry but she would not now at least. _

_Only time Hinata ever cried when she didn't keep her promise and now. However Hinata was so hurt now that she couldn't control her emotions― or tears to that matter. _

_"Hina-chan!" A familiar voice called out. _

_This caught Hinata attention that it made her turned around to see a boy with long brown locks whose wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeve cuffs, a red neckerchief, and blue shorts along with a white sailor-like hat with a red tassel hanging down. Also, he had white knee socks and brown penny loafers to go with the outfit. She recognized him as Neji Hyuga, her cousin._

_"Oh hi Neji-san." Hinata greeted as she bowed down. She didn't knew tears still escaping her face._

_Neji frowned. "Hina-chan why are you crying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"It's nothing." Hinata smiled softly as she wiped away her tears with the palm of her hand. _

_"If you say so." Neji replied, worriedly. _

_"I'm fine Neji there's no need to worry." Hinata reassured her cousin by putting a hand on his shoulder. _

_Neji smiled at Hinata before collapsing on to the ground. He was exhausted. Exhausted from all the training he recently done today. He didn't even had a chance to have a break nor time to play or eat. _

_"Oh poor Neji-san you must've a rough day, huh?" Hinata lowered herself as she took out a clean handkerchief where she wipe the bead of sweat on his forehead._

_"I hate training." Neji muttered. _

_"I hate it too." Hinata agreed. _

_"But you know what I rather do then training?" Neji asked. _

_"Playing with your friends?" Hinata guessed. _

_"Nuh uh." Neji shook his head 'no'. _

_"Watching tv?" Hinata tried again. _

_"Wrong!" Neji screamed. _

_"I give up! Tell me already!" Hinata surrendered. _

_"I rather hang out with you than do training, watching tv, going to school, and playing with friends combine!" Neji exclaimed. _

_"Really!" Hinata eyes sparkled. _

_"Yeah you are the best Hina-chan!" Neji grinned. _

_"I'm so happy Neji you're here with me because when ever your around you make my heart all fuzzy!" Hinata admitted, putting a hand on her chest as red tint stained her cheeks. _

_An impulse flowed through Neji's body as he felt an urge to pulled Hinata towards giving her a kiss but he couldn't do that they were blood related. Wouldn't that be wrong? __If it is, the burnet didn't care if it was or to that matter if someone had seen. The only thing he wanted now was Hinata in his arms hugging him. __To touch. To watch. To Neji, Hinata was his everything. She wasn't only thing that made his life worth meaning. _

_Neji placed a hand on his cousin cheek before bending down so their faces were two inches from each other. "Hinata may I kiss you?" He asked. _

_Her face flushed bright red like a tomato before she managed to stutter out, "N―No...N―N-No...N―N-Neji...w-we c―c-can't." His eyebrows furrowed when he heard this. _

_"If we love each other so much why can't I kiss you?" Neji questioned. _

_"Because we should wait until we get marry that's why." Hinata explained. _

_"Good point Hina-chan, let's get married." Neji said, looking at his cousin with a determine face. _

_Hinata looked at Neji, "Now?" _

_Neji nodded his head._

_"I'm not even―" Hinata began. _

_"We will get married!" Neji vowed. _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise!" Neji repeated, holding his pinkie up._

_Hinata intertwine her pinkie finger with Neji's in recognition. _

_From then point on they were officially married not knowing one of the council members were eavesdropping inside the bushes and happened to like this idea. He'd told the other elders about this idea hoping they would like it too. Sooner than later the council members also liked the idea so they decided to rearranged marriage for the two to sub stained the pureness of Hyuga clan after all they wouldn't won't just anyone being part of their family. And to do they will have a marriage between two cousins telling them when time is right. _

* * *

~THE END~

_To be continued... _

**A/N: **So what do you think? Was it good :D or D: bad? Please leave me a review, rant, questions, and concerns about my story. Until next time have a good day and goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2: First Time For Everything

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers I hope you like this story I recently created. This is an Neji x Hinata! Yes, yes, and yes I know their cousins but who cares if they are or not to be completely honest love is love!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Naruto nor the character all that belongs to its respective owners!

Before you even start to please read the following:

**Warnings:** Hentai, Nudity, and Incest.

_**Italics:**_ thoughts, phone calls, radio channels, and past/nightmare/future scenes

**Bold: **text messages, TV channels, and voicemail

* * *

**Sub Stained Pureness**

**Chapter 2: First Time For Everything**

The sunshine relentlessly shined between the depths of blinds inside the eldest offspring of Hiashi Hyuuga room. It enveloped her, the brightness shined all around her skin. Her lavender eyes fluttered open to see the alarm clock that read: 7:30 a.m. Swiftly, she jabbed the snooze button before the alarm went off which would annoy the hell out of her.

Stretching her arms as she got out of bed, she looked at the mirror this was first thing noticed short purple hair was all frizzy and skin looked pale as ever.

Hinata Hyuga.

That's was her name. Age 12. First year in middle school. Although she felt uneasiness urging through her veins hopefully it wouldn't be so bad. At her line of defense the only person she knew would be there happened to be her cousin Neji. To Hinata's dismay, she didn't want to bother him with her problems so she concluded she would only come to if she had a problem. Yet it seemed to her, Neji pleased to help otherwise. Although, he had many thing on his plate this year he stilled considered helping his cousin. As if this was his duty. Sure, it seem like one but nobody ever asked Neji to do such duty. But one thing was for sure he obliged to her whatever means possible.

As always Hinata did her regular morning routine which were: fixing her bed and hair, eating breakfast, brushing teeth, getting dress. Hinata make sure her bed was straight before going to bathroom to brush her hair.

Then she walked downstairs where her younger sister, aunt Niko, father, and cousin greeted her.

"Did you have a good night sleep, Hinata-sama?" Questioned Neji.

"Yes, I did it was a good dream." Answered Hinata. She shot him a small smile. He returned the smile by smiling back at her.

"So it's your first day in middle school are you nervous? Are you excited? Do you know what classes you're going to take? Do you think Sakura or Ino-chan would be there?" Hanabi gushed out question after question.

Every time Hinata tried to answer a question more questions from Hanabi would gushed out.

"That's enough questions for today Hanabi." Hiashi concluded.

Thankfully, Hinata pleased by her father's interruption for first time.

"If I may ask Hinata-sama are you excited for school?" Aunt Niko asked.

"Certainly, I afraid not I'm nervous." Hinata admitted, rubbing back of her head sheepishly.

"Don't worry Hinata," Neji said, reassuring his cousin, "I will be there so you aren't alone." His eyes looked determined to help whatever means possible when they locked eyes.

"I'm grateful Neji but-" Hinata started.

"Neji will protect you with his life and do whatever he can to help you, right?" Hiashi didn't bother letting his daughter finish her sentence instead he decided to put his comment in this conversation.

Neji got up from his seat before bowing. "Yes, uncle I will do anything for Hinata whatever means necessary I put that on my life." He promised to keep her save no matter what happens to him.

To Hinata, Neji sounded like a robot. Always following orders and doing what her father said no matter what. Didn't that seem sort of selfish? But in her father's eyes he seem rather pleased.

"You're excellent as always Neji never seize to amaze me." Hiashi praised.

"No need to praise me Uncle after all this is my duty." Neji smiled softly.

"You're so honorable." Hanabi commented.

"That's my son for you always so loyal." Aunt Niko added.

"Excuse me," Hinata said, "I'm finish eating I must get ready for school." She got up from her seat and tucked it in before walking over to the sink where she began washing out her plate. Once finished she bowed to her father than went back upstairs to brush her teeth not knowing someone was following shortly after her.

As she arrived at the bathroom, Hinata turned the knob, it clicked, meaning it was open. Hinata entered the bathroom and took hold of toothbrush before putting toothpaste on her brush. She brushed up, down, and side to side then she would spit out the gooey liquid.

"Hey." A familiar voice said, startling the Hyuuga girl.

Hinata spun around to see Neji standing in the doorway wearing his school uniform which consist of plaid checkered green pants, a white button up shirt with golden neck tie while wearing a green blazer with school crest along with outfit came a black snow hat with white tassel hanging down and brown penny loafers to complete outfit.

"Hey." Hinata repeated.

"Hurry up we've to go in fifteen minutes so meet be outside in front." Was all Neji said before leaving.

Hinata finished brushing teeth and washing her face that's when she headed back to her room where she open her closet. She put on her school uniform which was in contrast of boys instead her outfit was a sailor fuku. Basically, a blouse attached with sailor styled collar along a pleated blue skirt, red necktie, navy blue knee-length stockings and brown penny loafers. And she had a snow hat but baby blue snow hat with white pompom at top hanging up.

Like any ordinary school day, she grabbed her brown handbag and rushed downstairs where she said her farewells once she left the house. Outside, stood Neji who had his a blue bicycle.

"Hop on." Neji urged.

Hinata jumped on petals and wrapped her hands around the burnet's waist. As he started pedaling down the hill, Hinata closed her eyes, and dreamed all her friends from elementary school would be there.

"Hey Hinata." Neji started.

"Yeah what is it?" Hinata asked.

"You left dinner early so your father wanted to tell you that we've to come home right after school." He finished.

Hinata pouted. "Okay." Her voice sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to see some of your old friends and join so clubs if you wish." Neji assured.

"If you say so." Hinata said, closing her eyes again.

"Hold tighter your grip is loose." Neji told his cousin.

She did as told. Neji proceeded pedaling, and once they off the hill, the wall became more easy for the brunet to pedal. That's when they came across Konoha Academy, it was enormous. Hinata glad it wasn't too hot. This year, Konoha started in winter instead of summer so she had a long summer vacation, it was outstanding nothing out of ordinary happened. Neji made a left turn where the bicycle rack where that's when Hinata and him got off the bike. Neji locked the bike before he and Hinata left bike rack where they went inside the school together to see what classes they would have for this term.

The two Hyuga intertwine their hands together so they wouldn't get lost through to process of all students in seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelventh were walking. And you could get lost quick. As they pushed pass the other students they came across a crowd of students who scattered around a wall that had list of last names that had classes for each student. It only took the Hyuga's a couple of minutes before the two found their classes.

These were Hinata's classes for term 1:

**First Period: Chemistry  
Second Period: Computer Tech  
Third Period: Algebra 1  
Fourth Period: History  
Fifth Period: English  
Sixth Period: P.E.**

Neji frowned. He didn't have any classes with her besides Computer Tech.

"Sorry, I thought we would have the same classes but unfortunately we don't." Neji apologized.

In Hinata's eyes, her cousin was utterly disappointed that he only have one class out of six.

"Don't worry Neji at least we've one class together besides we can eat together during lunch." Hinata stated, grinning.

"I guess so." Neji said.

He wanted to show her around school grounds but the bell rang meaning everyone had to go to class. But what he didn't knew she already knew school from top to bottom so there was no need for a tour because over the summer she got tour from one of upperclassman, and but if she correct the young man who gave her a tutor was Uchiha Itachi or was it Iwaki Deidara. Whoever it was he was a gentleman.

"See you later." Hinata waved at Neji

Neji also waved goodbye before leaving. The two went their separate ways as they headed to their classes.

* * *

Classes went on like usual the teachers gave each student a syllabus for their parents to signed, gave assigned seats, and did a small assignment. And if you were lucky than you didn't have work. However it seem like everyone already had homework since they didn't only went to library to get their books checked out but also they to get their picture taken. Unfortunately, for some students they already have projects to do therefore they have to get their I.D. cards beforehand. It was exhausting walking to class to class.

And it was worse for students who have classes on top floor. Definitely since the elevators were packed with students not to mention there was line. And if you want you could climb the flights of stairs except there were too many students walking up and down so you have to be careful if you trip. Hopefully, if you were lucky than you weren't late.

So far, Hinata reunited with some friends from elementary. For instance Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto and Shino. There were others but she brushed them aside they were only classmates not really friends. In between breaks she saw Neji now and than. He helped her locker that she struggled to open. And she found out Neji was hall monitor.

* * *

Lunch arrive sooner than expected, Hinata searched for Neji everywhere but there was no sign of him anywhere. Since she didn't make her bento last night or in morning she went into lunchroom where she got an orange juice, veggie sandwich, and grapes.

There wasn't any seats available so she decided to leave the lunchroom and eat on rooftop alone hoping to get some peace and quiet. Yet Hinata didn't since someone was snoring so loud that she couldn't think straight. From in far right was blonde haired boy wearing an orange bandanna. She knew who this was, it was her crush since 4th grade, Uzumaki Naruto. However he was too dense to realize she had feelings for her. And when she tried to confess she only ended up making a fool out of herself.

The thing she noticed that made her worried that he wasn't wearing his blazer and it supposed to be a storm, and he didn't have no coat or umbrella nor scarf to keep him warm. And his stomach was exposed to cold too.

Hinata bend down that's when she tapped him on shoulder yet he was sound asleep like a log.

"Um Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured as she tried to shake him awake.

More snoring noises escape his mouth as all seem hopeless since he wasn't bulging one bit.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata repeated.

"I love you ramen." Naruto mumbled, pulling Hinata closed to him.

Hinata cheeks turned a rosy red as she tried to pushed him away but each time she move the more close she got to Naruto's lips.

"I love you more than anyone in the world." Naruto voiced the truth.

Hinata knew he wasn't talking about her instead it was Sakura. He has been in love with Sakura for long as she could remember except she infatuated with Sasuke like the other girls were. Other girls didn't understand why Hinata liked Naruto. He wasn't nothign special to them but to Hinata the same thing was for the young Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun you need to wake up." Her voice was quieter. As if she didn't want to wake him from his slumber.

The third bell rang meaning it was time for fifth period was next. Still, Naruto was sound asleep while Hinata caught hold captive. Even though they were already late for class Hinata cherished this moment but she knew they couldn't stay here for along after all the student patroll officers are going to be looking for missing students.

"Naruto get up now!" Practically Hinata bellowed causing the blond to jump up.

"Uh where am I?" Naruto looked completely confused.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you're up we've to go to class before we get into even more trouble." Hinata informed.

Naruto cocked his head sideways before asking, "Who are you?"

An icy wind blew past Hinata as she gaped at his questions.

_'Awww Naruto-kun doesn't remember me!'_ Hinata dramatically freaked out by this.

"Are you a ninth grader or something?" Questioned Naruto.

Hinata sweatdropped. "No, I happened to go to same elementary as you and be in all of your classes so far." She told him hoping to regain her memory yet all seem lost since he just look at her confused.

"Well follow me since we've same classes together." Hinata put a hand out for Naruto's to grasp which he did.

The two headed to class but unfortunately the teacher made them the attention class and made small joke which humiliated Uzumaki and Hyuga. But Naruto was about to tackled but Hinata grab him before he even had the chance to. She didn't want him to get suspended on first day of school like last year in elementary where she started a fight with Sasuke. And lost but he didn't gave up. That's what she liked about Naruto, he always persevere through hard times knowing all odds against him. Their punishment was to hold two buckets of water while squatting like a krab. Hinata felt so humiliated while Naruto was busied himself by cursing at teacher under his breath from time to time. An hour pass by that's when the teacher came back telling two to come inside.

Fifth period ended so fast that Hinata didn't even had the time to blink. In the end even though she managed to finish all of her assignments, the teacher already assigned homework.

This made everyone groaned but they did in their heads so that teacher wouldn't assign more homework than he already did.

* * *

The male P.E. teacher took the students to the student store so they could buy p.e. clothes and locker than assigned lockers. Last period was so exhausting, the teacher, Mr. Might made each student do his new youtherexerise. It was so tiring. And everyone had to continue running until he blew the whistle which only was few forty-five minutes later. Thank God class was over since everyone pleased when the bell rang to get dress. Everyone scattered into the locker rooms to either get dress or take a shower.

Beads of sweat plastered all around Hinata's body so she decided to take a quick cool shower to wash the dirt. Her hair was frizzy again due to P.E. She decided to wear her P.E. sweatshirt that wasn't soaked with sweat and pants.

That's when she left the locker room before pulling out of her mobile phone to text Neji to see where he was. She decided to wait near the bicycle rack to wait for him. When Neji arrived he brought girl who had a Chinese buns, her name was Tenten. She happened to be a hall monitor officer too. Tenten ride her bike with Neji and Hinata than went her separate when they go to Yuga Street. This time riding up hill was rather harder than riding down, it was tiring, and Hinata knew Neji was exhausted.

"How about I pedal and you get on pedals?" Hinata suggested, helpfully.

"Okay!" Neji grinned.

The two trade places. Before two Hyuga's could barely said anything the two were called by Hanabi to come in Hyuga meeting room.

* * *

Once Hinata and Neji took their seats on futons, they knew this was going to be a very long dreaded discussion involving the Hyuga family main heir to the main family branch. Hinata didn't want to hear this right now but she didn't have no choice but to be quiet and give respect to her elders, council members, and her father.

"Thank you all who came to this meeting, we have to conclusion that priestess Hinata Hyuga needs to be wed by age of thirteen to bare children to the Hyuga clan but as we know she is lacking experience but we have to a solution that the priestess will be getting married before Christmas therefore we already found a suitor." One of elders announced.

Hinata's eyes widened. _'This can't be happening I'm only twelve how can I get married already?!'_ She gasped.

"I came to realization that Hinata shouldn't just married anyone therefore since neither suitors I seems perfect for my daughter, I came to understanding that on this faithful day so make a good point. To nature the Hyuga clan we have no choice to but to allow a Hyuga male himself to marry Hinata." Hiashi added.

Everyone started murmuring but stop when Hiashi shouted silence.

_"Who is it? Is it Takashi? Asami? Yusuke? Nobaru?' _Hinata pondered.

"The suitor of Hinata Hyuuga is the most loyal of them all Neji Hyuga, he'll be her husband from this point on!" Another elder declared.

An uproar of cheers were screamed out while Hinata stood stockstill by this declaration. She didn't love Neji. Or that's what she though. She loved him as a cousin but nothing more or less.

"Do you have anything to say Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I can't do this I can't... I can't marry Neji!" Hinata interjected.

The uproar stopped and jaw's dropped.

"You have no choice in matter you foolish girl, you will marry your cousin no matter if he like it or not!" Hiashi shouted, angrily.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I... I... I can't I..." Hinata stuttered like fool. Her cheeks were bight red.

Neji placed a hand on Hinata's cheek. "Don't worry my love I'll make you fall in love with me once again." He said this in a hushed whispered.

Hinata didn't have no idea what Neji was talking about.

"I don't love you! You don't love me! Stop pretending you like me Neji! You don't like me you hate me! I know you do! You don't love me one bit Neji!" Hinata babbled on and on about how Neji didn't love her or she didn't love him.

Hiashi slapped Hinata across her face. "Enough you will address your cousin as husband for this point on enough of your foolishness, you're a disgrace to the family name Hinata." Although his words were cold Hinata knew this was the truth.

Hinata ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face while Neji shortly after her.

* * *

~THE END~

_To be continued... _

**A/N: **So what do you think? Was it good :D or D: bad? Please leave me a review, rant, questions, and concerns about my story. Until next time have a good day and goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3: Fiancée!

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers I hope you like this story I recently created. This is an Neji x Hinata! Yes, yes, and yes I know their cousins but who cares if they are or not to be completely honest love is love! I would like to thank all people who favorite and follow this story. Here are special shouts go tot he following:

embrace the darkness within, Psychotic Sky, Lolimint, Funni Neko, and NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI!

Here are the replies to reviews:

embrace the darkness within: I'm also excited to know where I'm heading with future chapter as well. I'm glad you're liking the story. Here is an update I hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

Psychotic Sky: The Hyuuga clan council gets much more worse later on as story progresses. Thank you for reviewing!

Lolimint: I'm happy you think it's interesting. Thank you for reviewing.

Funni Neko: Here is the update I can't wait for you to read it! Thank you for reviewing.

NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI:Well here is update you're going to learn more in this chappie! Thank you for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything from Naruto nor the character all that belongs to its respective owners!

Before you even start to please read the following:

**Warnings:** Incest and some OCCness from some characters like Hinata-chan for instance!

_**Italics:**_ thoughts, phone calls, radio channels, and past/nightmare/future scenes

**Bold: **text messages, TV channels, and voicemail

* * *

**Sub Stained Pureness**

**Chapter 3: Fiancée!  
**

All Hinata's years of knowing her father he never once lay a hand on her but this time was different.

For an odd reason Hinata didn't understand why her father was being so strict with her lately.

Surely, Hinata followed all his duties which he wanted her to live up to. How come Hiashi was acting so cold lately?

Nevertheless Neji acted as if he wanted to be with her knowing there's no way they felt same for each. It's ridiculous! His feelings towards her were nothing but lies. He didn't love her, and she was pretty sure she didn't love him either. Or that's what Hinata thought at least.

Her tears sprinkled down like rain from sky as she tried to wiped them away with the sleeve of her shirt yet each time she did even more tears escape from her flushed face. Hinata stopped running for a second as she took some breathe. That's when she started pondering on how Neji and father been acting these pass few days.

She knew they were up to something. No, she knew her father and elders were up to reason why Neji was in it because they expected many things of him which he proved all their expectation. To Hinata, Neji was another one of their pawns. Of course Neji knew this but he didn't care as long as he fulfilled their expectations everything was perfection. Absurd! Neji should be allowed to do as he see pleased without having expectations which he must followed into become the perfect heir even though Hinata pretty sure her cousin was twice as better heir to Hyuga much as her.

He has more potential. He deserves it!

Unlike, her cousin, Hinata wanted so much more than to be heir or run Hyuga Corporation.

Actually, she preferred leaving Suna to go to a prestigious schools to study architect. Her passion was to build things not be the heir. Yet to her dismay, neither the elders or father saw otherwise instead they pressure her to give up being an architect. The only thing worth being to her, the only thing she remembered about her mother. Oh how she missed her dearly!

"Oh Hinata-sama there you're!" Neji grinned broadly, relieved that his cousin was still here.

"Don't come any further or I'll run away." Hinata warned as she narrowed her eyes.

Neji chuckled. "That's funny Hinata-sama."

"What's so funny about it?" Questioned Hinata.

"One question is: where will you go?" Neji inquired.

"I'll find a place to go." muttered Hinata.

"Listen to be Hinata you have no other place to go besides I know Sakura or Ino or whoever else is your friend would allow you to live with them. Not that they think you as a pest but there isn't no room for you that's why I'm saying this as your cousin come home now. I'm sure uncle would forgive if you just apologize to him in front of council then everything will be world out so let's go." Neji explained rather thoroughly as he put his hand out for younger Hyuga to grasp. He even smiled too hoping she would come back.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji I'm afraid I must declined."

Neji's face hardened. "You won't be able to get away from me Hinata I can read you like a book." He eyed her warily as his eyes focused on Hinata's movement's completely."

"Who say I have to get away from you?" Hinata asked.

Neji looked at her puzzled, "What are you talking about?" He lifted an eyebrow at his words.

Swiftly, Hinata managed to made her way over towards Neji without him even noticing, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-you d-doing?" Neji stuttered as his cheeks flushed a rosy red color.

"Oh nothing." Hinata giggled, in girly way. That made goosebumps sprinkle across Neji's skin.

Her eyelashes fluttered open and closed flirtatiously as she stand on her tiptoes to almost seem like she was about to kiss Neji. Their lips were inches apart, so close, yet in the end Hinata had fooled him. She hit her head against his which hurt twice as hard than it hurt.

"Oww." Neji groaned as he winced in pain.

"Love hurts doesn't it?" Was all Hinata had said before she made her escape.

She hopped on Neji's bike that's when Hinata began pedaling down the hill. Everything was going so soothingly except when the pedals went out of her control since she constantly pedal down the hill. She tried to stop the bike with her feet but she ended up loosing her sandals, and the bike scrubbed off course into the forest where the Hyuga fall of bike where she began tumbling down the hill.

Branches, twigs, and whatever else in forest stabbed through her porcelain skin leaving few bruises on her legs, face, hands, and arms. In Hinata's line of defense, she braced herself with her arms hoping she would get less injured which made her have more injuries than she already have. On way tumbling down, she managed to arrived at Konoha Beach where she landed face first on sandy floor boards with sand in her mouth. Hinata coughed up sand from her mouth when she turned on her back looking up at bright blue sky.

"Hey is that Hinata-chan over there?" A familiar voice asked. This voice made Hinata skin flushed with goosebumps. _Oh no it's Naruto-kun I can't let him see me like this!_ Hinata began to panicked.

"Yeah you're right it is Hinata!" Another familiar voice chimed. _Not Kiba-kun too! He would surely make fun of me now!_ Hinata sweatdropped.

"Hinata-chan over here!" Naruto called over.

"Come hang with us for a while!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Um...I...I'm...sorry I...have... to go.." Hinata struggled with her words but somehow managed to say something.

"Come on please stay!" Naruto pleaded as he walked over towards before grabbing the Hyuga's arm from behind.

_Naruto-kun is holding my hand! _Hinata's face flushed red. "I'll love to but I've to go." Hinata repeated, waving her hand in dismissive way.

"Don't be such a party pooper Hinata come hang with us," Kiba urged, "It it be fun besides Naruto-kun is here." He winked at her. _Oh Kiba is right I can't just leave while I have an opportunity to spend time Naruto what should I do Kami-sama? _Hinata pondered on her thoughts. Not knowing that Kiba had pulled her towards him that's when everything went bad.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to your face?!" Naruto cried in horror. As if he saw something so ugly in his life.

Hinata head dropped by this ashamed her face look. "Neji's bike went out of control and ended up falling down which I began tumbling down forest where I ended us here." She informed.

"You're such a klutz Hinata-chan!" Naruto chuckled.

_Aw now Naruto-kun thinks I'm clumsy now how embarrassing!__ Now I definitely have no chances with him now! _thought Hinata miserably. _  
_

Kiba noticed how hurt Hinata was by Naruto's words. "You idiot!" He spat out at Naruto as he took hold of him by his collar.

The blonde absolutely looked clueless. "What did I do to you dog breath?" Naruto growled.

"How stupid are you how could you hurt Hinata's feelings like that now say your sorry now!" Kiba demanded. His eyes flared in anger.

Hinata stared in awe at Inuzuka's reaction. "It's okay Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun doesn't have to apologize." She reassured him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes softened at this. Kiba let go of Naruto as he turned to face the Hyuga girl."But-" He started.

"No, there's no need for senseless violence." Hinata reasoned.

"Okay." Kiba agreed.

_Stupid mutt why did he do that?_ Naruto pondered.

"Let Naruto and I mend to your wounds before you go." Kiba offered.

"But-" Naruto started.

"You're not going anywhere Naruto!" Kiba hissed.

Naruto frowned. "Fine, I'll stay jeez." He mumbled.

"Thank you for staying Naruto but you don't have to if you don't want to." Hinata said, fiddling with her fingers.

"What really!" exclaimed Naruto happily. His eyes brightening.

"Naruto can I talk to you in private?" Kiba asked.

"Sure thing, bro!" Naruto chirped.

Naruto and Kiba excused themselves before walking few inches away from Hinata.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing you idiot! You're staying here you got it whether you like it or not, understand?" Kiba's words voiced cold as an icicle.

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto whined.

"I don't give damn what you want now let's go back to talking with Hinata." Kiba murmured.

Naruto wanted to ask why Kiba cared so much for Hinata but decided not to since it was something probably private which Inuzuka kept a secret from everyone including Hinata.

"Were back!" Kiba grinned broadly.

"Welcome back!" Hinata smiled softly.

"Let's mend to your wounds now." Naruto said.

"I'll get first aid kit!" Kiba volunteered. He scurried away leaving the two alone hoping that Naruto would start a conversation to break the ice. Yet Naruto did the complete opposite, it was obvious that Hinata was head over hells for the blonde except he didn't seem to notice at all instead of talking to her Naruto was text Sasuke on his iPhone.

"Um Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, not even bothering to look at her.

"Oh it's nothing." mumbled Hinata.

"Okay whatever." Hurt by how uninterested Naruto was Hinata decided to leave so she wouldn't have to bother him anymore. Perhaps, she should just give up trying to make Naruto like her after all he isn't really interest anyway. As Hinata stood up to brush sand off her clothes, she quietly walked past Naruto who busied himself by texting friends on his phone.

"Hey I'm back - wait Hinata where are you going?" Kiba questioned.

"Home." Hinata answered.

"But why?" Kiba raised her eyebrows.

"You want to know why I'm tired of acting like fool in front of myself to impress Naruto-kun whose too clueless to know I'm madly head over heels in love with that's why!" Hinata retorted. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to wipe them away.

"Uh whaa?!" Naruto freaked out when he heard this. "You like me?" Kiba gave him a 'duh' face.

"Of course I like you ever since you saved me from those bullies I always looked up to you than I realized I had a crush on you!" Hinata confessed.

Naruto looked at her puzzled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She did you moron tons of times but you were too stupid to understand." Kiba interjected.

"Wow, I never said this before but I like you too," admitted Naruto, "I like you so much. You're like a good friend to be but now I know that you move the rank to best friend forever just like Sasuke. I thought every girlfriend I had thought I was annoying but you proved me wrong. You're a good friend to me Hinata that would never change."

Kiba facepalmed himself. "You idiot I could just strangle you to death!" He shouted angrily.

"It's okay Kiba-kun." Hinata sweatdropped. _Naruto you airhead that's not what I meant but I'm touched by your words though_ Hinata muttered.

"Well don't just stand there Kiba let's tend to Hinata-chan's wounds." Naruto said.

"Coming." Kiba replied.

The two boys took out gauze and band-aids. First, they grab disinfectant spray each bruise to her face, arms, hands, and legs then they put on band-aids on disinfect bruises.

"All finished!" Naruto grinned, wiping the sweat from corner of her face.

"You have something on your face." Kiba added.

"Where?" Hinata asked, touching her face.

"It's right there." Naruto said, pointing at bottom of her eye.

"Where?" Hinata repeated as she touched her face once more.

"I'll do it." Naruto volunteered.

Hinata's face flushed red as Naruto's hand touched her face.

"No let me do it!" argued Kiba.

"No, I want to do it I have better vision than everyone in Konoha!" Naruto claimed.

"Actually, Hinata and Neji have best vision in Konoha." Kiba corrected.

"Don't correct me!" Naruto shouted.

"It's don't correct me." Kiba corrected.

The two began arguing who could touch Hinata face or not. Hinata tried to stop the fight but it was pointless since neither Uzumaki nor Inuzuka listened to the Hyuga otherwise.

* * *

Neji searched everywhere for his fiancée but he still didn't find her anywhere. It felt like she dropped from edge of the Earth. No matter how long it takes he's determined to find Hinata at all cost without help from his family or police or friends.

Surely, he could find her without nobody's help after all he could see through anything even in the dark. Well, not too well but just good enough of to see though. In times like this you could consider Neji a worry wart because he's constantly pacing back and forth to places where he already gone.

_Where haven't I looked?_ Neji questioned. Think Neji think! _Oh yeah I know the other side of beach!_ For not thinking of that earlier the sophomore face-palmed himself before heading to beach where he saw Kiba sitting beside Hinata while Naruto on other end of her. To make things worse they were touching his fiancée! How dare they touch their filth hands on his fiancée!

"Get your filthy hands of Hinata you mutt, beast!" Neji spat out.

"Who are you calling a mutt?" Kiba growled.

"And who think you're calling a beast?" Naruto snarled.

Neji snorted in disgust. "Should I use the proper word ruffians or hooligans which one do you prefer? But I guess you wouldn't know the definition to neither of the words because you two are senseless morons who somehow got made it to middle school even though your poor test scores. It must have been pity that they let lowlifes like you in Konoha." His voiced irked the hell out of the blonde and brunet.

"Neji apologize right now!" Hinata demand, her voice filled with authority.

"Why should I apologize to those insolent fools after all I'm allowed to get angry when other man touch my fiancée." Neji stated in a-matter-of-fact.

"Fiancee!" Naruto parroted.

"You guys are engaged!" gasped Kiba, beyond astonished.

"Yes, fortunately we are. Were going to get married once dear Hinata turns 13." Neji smiled softly as he put a hand on his cousin arm.

"Don't touch me!" Hinata snapped. She slapped Neji across the face.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba's mouth gaped. They never thought Hinata would ever hit Neji before.

"I'm so hurt by your words love after all whether or not there will be a time when I do touch you except when it happens you want have a say so." Neji whispered. Hinata froze. How dare he say such words to her!

Neji merely smirked. "Now I'll show you how much I love Hinata by doing this." Without warning Neji forced his tongue inside Hinata's mouth making sure he explore every nook and cranny. As he exited her mouth he smirked once more at Kiba and Naruto. Kiba was angry as hell while Naruto couldn't believe what was happening.

"How dare you do something like that I told you I don't love you Neji I only love you as a cousin nothing more or less!" Hinata tried to reasoned with Neji but he didn't seen differently.

"No matter how hard you try to persuade me it won't work my love." His words voiced the truth.

Neji tried to coaxed Hinata to love him, but she refused to see the circumstances. In the end Hinata ended up running away Neji trailed after her along with Kiba and Naruto. Then the Hyuga girl realized no matter how hard she tried to escape from her cousin it was inescapable.

* * *

After hours and persuasion talking, Hinata ended up going home with Neji but she didn't dared talk or look at him which he didn't seem to mind at all.

At dinner it was even more worse since the entire room was tense not because of how Hinata felt about Neji but her father didn't even acknowledge her presence like he usually would instead he acted cold like a cucumber.

Hurt by her father's behavior she excused herself from the table but Hiashi didn't allowed her to leave instead he demanded an apology from her telling to plead for forgiveness which Hinata didn't do. That's bullshit! She would never do such things as low life that besides one who deserve an apology should be her!

* * *

~THE END~

_To be continued... _

**A/N: **So what do you think? Was it good :D or D: bad? Please leave me a review, rant, questions, and concerns about my story. Until next time have a good day and goodbye!


End file.
